r e a l i z e
by missclouds
Summary: [AoMomo]—Daiki, Satsuki, dan kesadaran kecil yang menyentil hati mereka. / BirthdayProject#2 \ Selamat Hari Burung, Bang Daiki! – missclouds.


**Kuroko no Basuke ****and all of its characters are belong to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi****. I don't take any material profit from it.**

**.**

_**Warning**_**_:_ OOC. Bahasa nano-nano. ****Untuk ultah Bang Daiki yang telat (banget).**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BirthdayProject#2 :**_

_**Teruntuk **__**Daiki Aomine, selamat hari burung! **__**– missclouds**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

** realize  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>1;<strong>

Musim panas memang selalu panas.

Satsuki Momoi tergeletak di sebelah kaca pembatas ruang keluarga dengan serambi samping rumahnya. Kipas angin sudah dinyalakan dengan level kecepatan tertinggi, rambut merah muda sepunggungnya pun sudah diikat tingi. Ia sudah mengantisipasi panasnya udara hari ini dengan menggunakan kaus longgar tanpa lengan dan celana lima senti di atas lutut supaya angin bisa lebih leluasa mendinginkan setiap inci tubuhnya. Tangannya bahkan mengipas di udara tanpa henti—berusaha menarik lebih banyak udara segar mendekat. Akan tetapi, seakan mengabaikan semua perbuatan anti panasnya sedari pagi, terik mentari masih saja memaksa tubuhnya memproduksi peluh berlebih.

Libur musim panas baru mulai tiga hari ini, dan kesialan langsung menerpa Satsuki. Petaka yang benar-benar membuat Satsuki keki setengah mati.

Pendingin ruangan di rumahnya rusak. Bukan hanya satu tapi ketiganya; di kamarnya, kamar orang tuanya, dan yang paling dingin dan paling besar ukurannya ada di ruang keluarga. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Satsuki tidak suka kegerahan. Sensasi lengket di tubuhnya itu lho, eewww.

Masih dalam posisi tidur telentangnya (Satsuki sengaja meminimalisir setiap gerakan yang ia buat karena banyak bergerak membuatnya semakin kegerahan), gadis itu mendengarkan suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Satsuki-_chan_, bisa minta tolong antarkan ini ketempat Daiki-_kun_?"

Satsuki mendongak, mendapati ibunya yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja. Wanita cantik itu masih dalam balutan seragam dapur (–istilah yang digunakan Satsuki untuk celemek) dengan sebelah tangan memegang sepiring penuh semangka yang sudah dibelah menjadi potongan siap santap.

"Ke tempat Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki berguling dari tempatnya berbaring, menatap dengan wajah kekanakannya yang biasa.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Daiki-_kun_ 'kan sedang sendirian di rumah sejak kemarin, berikan ini padanya ya?"

Oh iya. Orang tua Daiki sedang pergi ke luar kota menjenguk sepupunya yang melahirkan. Besok mereka baru pulang. Daiki yang sedirian di rumah. Tanpa hitungan mengenai probabilitas dan kurva-kurva rumit yang biasanya ia buat untuk memprediksi data masa depan tim basket lawan pun Satsuki tahu, pemuda itu pasti sedang luntang-luntung tidak jelas di dalam rumah, malas-malasan, seharian memesan _pizza_, burger, dan makan makanan cepat saji lain. Dan yang paling jelas, dia pasti akan menenteng-nenteng majalah pornonya itu kemana pun dia pergi, membaca –oh ralat, memelototi potret gambar wanita bugil itu di bawah dinginnya pendingin ruangan...

...eh, pendingin ruangan...

Mendadak, Satsuki bangkit dalam satu sentakan, menyambar piring di tangan ibunya secepat ia bisa. Satu semangka nyaris melompat dari piring, tapi gadis itu mampu menangkapnya dengan manuver yang menakjubkan. "Aku antar ke tempat Dai-_chan_!" katanya bersemangat. _Aku butuh pendingin ruangan!_ –sebenarnya itulah desiran hati Satsuki yang paling dalam.

Didetik berikutnya Satsuki berlari melewati sang ibu yang masih terbengong-bengong mendapati keagresifannya yang luar biasa mendadak—yang hanya ditunjukkan ketika putrinya itu mempunyai tujuan tertentu yang ingin ia capai dan pada hal-hal yang ia sukai (sementara semangka tidak termasuk dalam keduanya). Sebelah alis nyonya Momoi terangat tinggi. Hanya perasaan wanita itu saja, atau mata anak gadisnya memang memancarkan seberkas gemerlap tak biasa pada _fuschia_nya yang bening.

**...**

Satsuki berlari dengan kecepatan tertingginya, berusaha memperkecil luas kulit tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian pendek agak tak terpapar radiasi matahari terlampau banyak. Ia seimbangkan piring berisi potongan buah merah itu agar tak keluar barang seinchi pun dari bibir piring. Tiga detik cukup membawanya menghadap pintu kayu rumah Daiki, menghambur masuk ke dalamnya tanpa memencet bel di samping pintu. Satsuki sudah terbiasa keluar masuk kediaman Aomine, jadi salam sering ia lakukan belakangan; setelah masuk. Apalagi gadis itu tahu Daiki sedang _home alone._ Tidak ada gunanya bersopan ria di hadapan seorang Daiki, begitu pikir Satsuki.

"Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki memanggil dengan suara lantang setelah ia menata sendal yang kenakan di _genkan_ serapi yang kakinya bisa lakukan. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang piring, jadi kaki yang ia berdayakan (bukan karena ia tidak sopan ya. Tapi, sekali lagi Satsuki menegaskan, tidak ada gunanya berlaku sopan pada Daiki).

Tidak merasa mendapat jawaban, Satsuki masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. "Dai-_chan_?" ia melongok ke dalam ruang keluarga, mendapati televisi yang menyala. Menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, gadis itu menggapai _remote_ di sofa dan mematikan benda elektronik itu setelah menyeimbangkan piring pada satu tangan. Ia heran ibunya tadi kelihatan gampang sekali membawanya, padahal isinya penuh sekali dan piringnya super licin.

"Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki mencoba memanggil lagi. Sapuan angin dari pendingin ruangan menerbangkan poni Satsuki. Menyegarkan. Ini yang benar-benar gadis muda itu butuhkan. Sebenarnya ia mau saja berlama-lama di depannya, namun tanggung jawab mengantar makanan mengetuk-ngetuk dasar kepalanya, minta diprioritaskan dari pada kehendak jasmaniah yang kegerahan. Maka dari itu kembali ia sapukan manik _fuschia_nya, berusaha mencari _onggokan_ biru tua dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Namun nihil. Tidak ada dengungan nada malas-malasan yang menyahut.

Masih dengan segunung semangka dalam piring, Satsuki berjalan menuju serambi samping keluarga Aomine yang yang pintu geser kacanya terbuka, melangkah sampai tepian serambi. "Dai-_chaaan_?" Gadis itu menaikkan suaranya, mulai jengkel juga karena panggilanya tak kunjung direspon yang bersangkutan. "Kau di mana siiiih? Ini aku bawakan semangka merah yang muaaaaanis—"

"—berisik, Satsuki!"

Dan suara serak menginterupsi.

Satsuki menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari dari mana nada sumbang itu berasal. Bayangan imajiner Daiki dengan wajah menyebalkan yang mengernyit super keki melintas di pikirannnya. Belum melihatnya langsung pun Satsuki sudah _kepingin_ sekali menonjok mukanya.

"Di bawah sini, _geblek_,"

Lihat? Mulut cowok itu benar-benar tidak bisa diatur. Satsuki sebenarnya sudah akan mengeluarkan omelan dengan nada melengking plus tangan di pinggang khas-nya jika tidak mendapati apa yang tengah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu perbuat. Ah, bukan perbuat—lebih tepatnya, pose yang tengah disuguhkannya tepat di bawah hidung gadis itu.

Daiki Aomine, di bawah bayang-banyang atap rumahnya yang teduh, tengah telentang di atas sebuah kolam renang plastik lawas yang terisi penuh air. Lantaran badannya yang bongsor dan memang karena kolam renang itu didisain mini, dikhususkan untuk lima bocah-bocah _playgrup_, setengah badanya bergelantungan di sisi. Kakinya nyaris _selonjor_ walaupun sebagian lututnya masih tertekuk rileks sementara tangannya sebelah dilipat sebagai bantal dan sebelahnya lagi menarik majalah Mai Horikita edisi spesial turun mencapai pangkal hidung sebagai upaya melihat siapa pengganggu tidurnya (–yang Satsuki yakin sekali tadi tengah dipandangi pemuda itu lekat-lekat sampai ketiduran dan menutupi seluruh muka _blangsak_nya).

Tapi masalah yang membuat omelan Satsuki tertelan mentah-mentah bukan itu. Yang membuat gadis itu megap-megap jelas bukan itu.

Mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hijau lumut, separuh tubuh Daiki tercelup air sempurna sampai batas dada. Dada tanpa sehelai kainpun. Daiki bertelanjang dada...

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Satsuki menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan, melupakan bahwa yang sebelahnya tadi digunakan untuk membawa piring. Potongan semangka menghujani Daiki.

"HEI!" Daiki melempar Mai-_chan_nya ke belakang, menghidarkannya dari noda sari buah yang mengancam. Majalah itu mendarat di pelataran tiga meter jauhnya dengan selamat. "Satsuki!" dia sudah ingin _misuh_-_misuh_, tapi potongan semangka yang mengapung di kolam buatan itu lebih menyita perhatiannya dari pada umpatan yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah. Dengan ketangkasan dan reflek alami Daiki menyambar piring kaca yang nyaris meniban dagunya lalu mencomoti buah itu satu persatu.

"DAI-_CHAN_ KAU NGAPAIN SIH?!"

_Duh_. Nada super melengking itu akhirnya lolos juga.

Daiki melotot. "Kau yang ngapain! Kenapa menumpahkan semangkanya padaku?!" Sudah nyaris ketiban piring kaca, diguyur semangka, Mai-_chan_nya yang malang hampir _ternoda_, dan sekarang gadis itu menyalahkannya. Sudah panas, masih ada pula yang sempat-sempat menyulut amarahnya.

"Kenapa telanjang begitu?!"

"Siapa yang telanjang! Aku masih pakai kolor nih!" Daiki sudah tidak peduli lagi ludahnya muncrat kemana-mana. Dia tunjukkan celana pendek itu dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke angkasa. Mana peduli (–dan mana sadar) dia kalau tindakannya mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi itu justru membuat celana yang sudah pendek itu semakin _cingkrang_ dan tak kelihatan.

Dari sela jemarinya yang renggang Satsuki mengintip Daiki. Rambut biru kelam Daiki yang biasanya cepak menjadi lebih panjang karena air. Tetesan likuid bening itu mengalir melewati pelipis, turun ke dagu, berlanjut menuju dada dan perutnya. Satsuki menelan ludah, makin merepet ke kaca. Sengaja menabrakkan kepalanya ketika kata _sexy _dan _hot_ melintas. Dua frasa yang tidak pernah digunakannya untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Daiki Aomine.

"Dai-_chan_ pornooo!" Satsuki berteriak sembari menunjuk pemuda itu. Dari sekian banyak kalimat di ujung lidah kenapa yang satu ini yang keluar, Satsuki meruntuk dalam hati. Mendadak otaknya disfungsi.

Daiki mendecih tidak terima. "Porno dari mana?!" Geramnya. Enak saja cewek itu main _judge_ seenak udelnya. Yang dimaksud porno itu _dia_nya yang dikira telanjang, atau yang lainya. Di telinganya kata-kata Satsuki barusan seperti merujuk pada wajahnya—ditambah telunjuk gadis itu yang menuding mukanya. _Sialan_. Dia tidak porno, tahu. Dia hanya hobi mengoleksi majalah porno. Secara teknis otaknya yang porno bukan mukanya.

"Kau nggak pakai baju ituuuu!" Satsuki menghunus telunjuk ke dada dan perut Daiki bergantian. Tangannya yang sebelah turut diberdayakan. Dalam paniknya ia _melipir _ke tepi, punggungnya yang bebas mencari-cari pintu. Kapan ia terakhir kali melihat Daiki tanpa atasan? Ketika umur mereka tidak lebih dari tujuh tahun Satsuki mengira.

_Ih. Jantungnya sedikit deg-degan, masa._

Ketika punggungnya berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, insting Satsuki mendorongnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari lingkup pandangan Daiki. "Dai-_chan_ mesum," gumamnya. Dengan tangan langkah yang sengaja dibuat lebar-lebar dan dihentak-hentakkan, ia melenggang melewati ruang keluarga.

"_Gah_. Pantatku pun sudah kau lihat! Kenapa sekarang lihat aku nggak pakai baju kau sensi!"

Suara rombeng itu sampai di telinga Satsuki ketika gadis itu menyusuri lorong.

"Mesuuuuum!"

Untuk kali pertamanya Satsuki sadar. Daiki Aomine bukan hanya sekedar karib masa kecilnya yang harus ia jaga, melainkan juga seorang pemuda—remaja yang beranjak dewasa (–remaja yang tengah tumbuh menjadi lelaki seksi dan macho). Hipotalamusnya serasa ditiban lemari, merasa bodoh seketika. Seumur-umur baru sekarang Satsuki memahami apa arti kata benda 'laki-laki' itu sebenarnya. Secara harfiah. Apalagi dari seorang yang _somplak _macam Daiki dan bukan pangeran impiannya Tetsu-_kun_ yang budiman.

Satsuki Momoi sedikit banyak menyesal.

Kenapa juga jangtungnya berdetak lebih cepat?

—yah, walaupun cuma sepersekian detik, _sih_, tapi tetap saja dentum itu terasa.

Dalam gelengan kepala berkuncirnya Satsuki merapal dalam hati; _"Ih, aku nggak deg-degan kok. Cuma kaget. Cuma kageeeeet~"_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**2;**

"Ayo, Dai-_chan_! Cepaaaat,"

Daiki Aomine membiarkan sebelah tangannya ditarik-tarik Satsuki sepanjang jalan. Tangan yang lainnya dipergunakan untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal. Setitik air mata menggenang di satu sudut matanya ketika dia menguap. Dengan terseok dia terpaksa mengimbangi laju jalan Satsuki yang cepat.

Langit kota Tokyodilingkupi mendung kelabu. Kelembapan udara turut meningkat, menandakan hujan sudah menggantung di kaki langit. Angin bertiup semakin kencang ketika mereka berbelok di persimpangan. Membuat dasi yang diikat asal dan _blazer_ hitam Daiki yang tidak dikancing berkibar ganas—ah, rok Satsuki juga nyaris tersingkap. Pemuda itu bisa membaui wangi tanah basah yang dia suka, bersamaan dengan hembusan udara yang memainkan rambut cepaknya. Dingin dan sejuk.

Aduh, dia semakin ngantuk saja.

"Dai-_chan_! Ih, ayo dong. Nanti keburu hujan,"

Sebuah kuapan lebar Daiki suguhkan sebagai pengganti kata-kata. _Server_ otaknya masih _down_, belum ter_upgrade_ sempurna. Jadi _loading_nya pun masih lama. Tidur siangnya belum cukup sebab gadis itu keburu menyeretnya dari atap sekolah untuk pulang karena mendung yang super gelap, seakan satu ton air siap tumpah ruah kapan saja ke atas kepala mereka, sementara di antara mereka tidak ada yang membawa payung.

(–padahal tidak ada yang mewajibkan mereka untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah atau pun ke mana-mana bersama. Kebiasaan adalah salah satu pembelaan yang Daiki berikan selain karena malas menghindar dari Satsuki yang punya cita-cita mulia untuk membuat hidupnya lebih teratur. Dalam bahasa Daiki diungkapkan dengan sangat ekspresif dengan frasa; tukang ikut campur dan tukang atur. Sedangkan kata Ryo Sakurai yang santun, _sih_; "Momoi-san itu peduli padamu, Aomine-_kun_.")

"Ih, Dai-_chan_! Jangan jalan sambil merem! Ayo cepaaaat,"

Tangannya disentak Satsuki dengan sengaja, supaya si empunya tangan bangun, tidak tidur-tiduran ayam lagi. Dari balik punggungnya terlihat pemuda _tan _itu tengah terkantuk-kantuk. Satsuki menghentikan langkah cepatnya hanya untuk berbalik kemudian menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin ke pipi Daiki, merubah posisi kepalanya yang terkulai kesamping menjadi mendongak.

"Dai-_chan_," ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus pemuda itu, yang baru Satsuki sadari ternyata memiliki gurat yang tegas. "Lihat, langitnya gelap sekali."

"Hng," Suara serak Daiki kedengaran seperti lebah yang mendengung.

"Ayo buka matamu, sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah. Kita harus buru-buru sebelum kehujan—ah!"

Tepat ketika Daiki membuka sebelah matanya, tetesan air jatuh tepat mengenai ujung hidungnya.

"Aaaaah hujaaaaaan!"

Ribuan prajurit air menerjang mereka—terbawa grafitasi. Detik berikutnya Daiki merasa tangannya ditarik dan kakinya terseret dalam langkah lari yang terburu-buru. Kelopak matanya yang berat langsung terbuka ketika cipratan air itu mengenai wajahnya.

_Ah, dingin._

**...**

Daiki menemukan Satsuki yang basah kuyup berdiri menggigil di depan pintu rumahnya ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Ngapain, Satsuki?" Masih menggosok asal rambutnya yang basah Daiki bersandar di kusen pintu. Sebelah tangannya bersidekap, menelisik pergerakan gadis muda di hadapannya. Rambut gadis itu menjuntai lemah pada bahunya, air menetes-netes dari sela-sela jari, dagu, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tasnya yang juga basah digenggam sekenanya oleh jemari tangan. Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka berpisah menuju pelataran masing-masing dan Satsuki sudah di sini lagi, memencet bel rumahnya dengan antusias.

"Aku lupa bawa kunci rumah, Dai-_chan_," ujar Satsuki. Suaranya lirih, berkebalikan dengan hentakan kakinya yang menggebu sarat kesal. Tindak-tanduk yang seringkali Daiki dapati ketika gadis itu sebal dan merutuki kecerobohannya. Gestur yang tidak akan ditemukannya pada orang selain Satsuki.

"Buodooooh,"

"Iiih, Dai-_chan_! Aku 'kan lupa!" satu tinju lemah mengarah pada bahu Daiki, yang bahkan tidak berhasil menggoyangkannya semili pun. "Minggir sana! Aku mau lewat!" tanpa menunggu pemuda itu menyingkir dari depan pintu, Satsuki menerobos masuk, sengaja menyenggol Daiki dalam prosesnya, yang kali ini berhasil membuat pemuda itu terdorong kebelakang.

Kedua ibu mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ibu Daiki pergi reunian dengan teman-teman sejawatnya sewaktu sekolah menengah sedangkan Ibu Satsuki pergi ke tempat nenek mereka untuk berkunjung, meninggalkan kedua remaja tanggung itu sendirian di rumah masing-masing.

"Dai-_chan_ jangan taruh jas-mu sembarangan!" Satsuki menghadap belakang, menenteng _blazer _sekolah mereka dengan satu tangan di pinggang ketika mereka menyusuri lorong. Matanya berkilat, tanda gadis itu sudah akan menumpahkan wejangan panjang jika Daiki tidak segera mengambil jas di tangannya. Hapal dengan tingkah gadis itu, Daiki raih kain kuyup itu malas.

"Kau mandi di kamarku saja, biar aku mandi di lantai satu."

"Eh, tumben," Satsuki mengekor Daiki memasuki ruang keluarga, menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Setahunya kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Daiki lebih bagus dibandingkan kamar mandi di lantai pertama.

Daiki menyampirkan handuk kecil setengah basah dan _blazer_nya di bahu. Satu tangannya menjumput pakaian bersih di sofa. "Keran air panasnya sedang rusak."

Binar di _fuschia_ Satsuki langsung sirna. Aduh, ia sempat lupa kalau Daiki Aomine seorang itu _ganguro_ kampret. Ia terang-terangan mencibir pemuda itu ketika sang tuan rumah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sana, cepat mandi. Nanti masuk angin."

"Baju gantinya bagaimana?"

"Di lemariku ada kaos yang sudah kesempitan. Di tumpukan kanan paling bawah."

Satsuki manggut-manggut. Ia masih merengut ketika melewati kawannya itu, hendak menaiki tangga di seberang ruangan menuju kamar Daiki yang terletak di lantai dua. Sebelum benar-benar melewati Daiki sesuatu yang lembab tiba-tiba menutupi separuh kepala Satsuki.

Daiki menarik kain kuning itu kedepan, sedikit menggosok rambut depan Satsuki yang masih meneteskan air. "Sambil jalan ke lantai dua, keringkan rambutmu."

Walaupun bibir Satsuki masih tercebik, tapi perbuatan Daiki cukup membuat hatinya tersentuh.

"Kalau kau sakit nanti siapa yang ngerjain tugas matematikanya. Aku malas menyalin punya orang lain."

**Twitch.**

Satsuki Momoi, jangan berharap terlalu besar. Langit akan runtuh jika Daiki berubah jadi cowok manis penuh perhatian.

"Handuknya bekasmu. Sudah basah."

"Cuma sedikit air. Jangan rewel."

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dibuat berisik ia berjalan menaiki undakan. Matanya memicing, menatap kesal Daiki sebelum pemuda itu menghilang memasuki pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk baru yang diambil dari lemari besar di ujung ruangan.

"Satsuki, nanti kau ambil handuk di lemariku saja. Yang warna merah baru dibeli ibu kemarin, belum pernah kupakai," Daiki melongokkan kepala keluar pintu untuk menemukan rambut panjang Satsuki yang berayun di ujung tangga.

"Aa," balas gadis itu sebelum suara berdebam pintu ditutup tertangkap indra pendengaran Daiki.

Dia terdiam sebentar, memandangi tempat kawan masa kecilnya itu menghilang. Barangkali Satsuki akan muncul dengan tergesa-gesa karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu atau malah protes padanya. Semenit Daiki menunggu namun Satsuki tak kunjung muncul, maka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera melucuti kemeja Tōō yang menempel sempurna pada badannya kemudian masuk ke dalam bak air panas yang menggiurkan. Tubuhnya mulai kebas karena dingin.

Sepeluh menit adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk Daiki berendam. Dia tidak terlalu suka air panas, sebenarnya. Dengan handuk setengah basah di leher, Daiki duduk bersila di depan televisi berbalut kaos hitam lengan tiga per-empat dan celana panjang yang menutupi mata kaki. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut dengan perantara handuk mengganti _channel_ televisi tanpa jeda sekenanya. Sepuluh detik kemudian _remote_ melayang ke sisi lain sofa, layar menampilkan acara saran ulang pertandingan NBA yang sudah dia tonton semalam. Tidak ada acara bagus jam segini. Yah, daripada tidak ada tontonan sama sekali.

_[Huaaaam—]_

Ah, habis berendam dengan air panas memang paling bikin ngantuk. Apalagi udara yang dingin-dingin mencubit begini, plus Daiki yang belum puas tidur siang tadi.

Daiki jelas tidak berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerang (_–ah, kapan sih Daiki berusaha menahan kantuk?_). Persetan dengan handuk yang masih terkalung di leher. Dalam sekali gerakan memutar yang profesional tubuh bongsor pemuda itu sudah melintang di sofa. Kepalanya sudah bersandar di bantalan sofa, sementara kedua tangannya terlipat apik di depan dada. Kelopak matanya yang memberat mulai tertutup perlahan, membawa iris biru kelam itu masuk lebih dalam ke alam mimpi...

"Dai-_chan_ jangan tidur dengan rambut basah, nanti kau masuk angin lho!"

_Ah—_

...tidak jadi.

Bersamaan dengan suara melengking, sepasang tangan dengan kurang ajarnya menarik handuk di leher Daiki, membuat dia kaget sampai kepalanya terjengkang. Daiki sedikit mendongak, mendapati potret Satsuki Momoi yang menjulang terbalik dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah tengah mengusap-usap handuk ke rambutnya yang basah.

Sedikit dorongan di punggung berhasil membuatnya menegakkan diri. Ketika Daiki menolehkan kepalanya Satsuki kelihatan normal lagi. Kakinya tidak lagi memijak atap tapi lantai.

Handuk disodorkan di depan dada. "Nih, keringkan dulu rambutmu,"

Daiki menerimanya dengan ogah-ogahan, namun dia tatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ada dorongan yang memaksanya melakukan hal itu. Satsuki kelihatan sama saja seperti biasa, tapi tidak tahu kenapa, pada saat yang sama gadis itu kelihatan berbeda. Apa matanya sedang berusaha mengkhianatinya atau memang cuma perasaannya saja?

Tuh '_kan_, Daiki jadi pusing sendiri.

Diperhatikannya tampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh Satsuki tenggelam dalam kaos kelabu tanpa motif Daiki dulu semasa SMP—membuat asumsinya selama ini terbukti kalau karibnya itu memang mungil dan kecil. Ujung rok lipit Satsuki yang masih kentara sedikit menyembul di bawah atasannya yang kedodoran sementara lengan kaos itu Satsuki lipat beberapa kali sampai siku. Rambut setengah keringnya yang tergerai lunglai di bahu dan pipinya yang bersemu-semu kemerahan sehabis berendam air panas...

"Dai-_chan_?"

...Daiki menelan ludah.

Tangan digoyang-goyangkan di depan mukanya. Separuh surai Satsuki berayun ke depan ketika gadis itu merunduk, berusaha menyejajarkan matanya dengan Daiki. "Kenapa?"

Daiki masih diam. Wangi shamponya yang beraroma mint tercium ketika helaian _fuschia_ itu melewati hidungnya.

Jakun Daiki bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Hah?"

Daiki bangkit. Secepat yang dia bisa berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Satsuki yang terbengong penuh tanya. Dia menyalakan shower tepat setelah pakaiannya dilucuti dan pintu dibanting menutup dengan sebelah kaki.

"Dai-_chan_ bukannya tadi sudah mandi ya?" Satsuki bertanya dari balik pintu. Dari nadanya kedengaran sekali kalau gadis itu keheranan.

"Aku lupa pakai sabun."

Daiki merasa tolol dengan jawaban yang dia berikan, tapi biarlah. Kranialnya terasa beruap.

Untuk pertama kalinya—seumur hidupnya di dunia—Daiki Aomine baru menyadari bahwa Satsuki Momoi adalah perempuan. Iya. _Pe-rem-pu-an_. Sengaja dieja supaya penekanannya samakin kuat. Sejauh kata _gender_ itu dari deskripsinya tentang diri Satsuki. Daiki sering menyebutnya cewek tukang atur, cewek sok tahu, dan cewek _blablabla_ lainnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memaknai kata cewek itu apa sesungguhnya.

Dan ketika kesadaran ini datang, Daiki merasa khilaf.

_Adududuh_.

Selama ini otaknya main kemana sih? Matanya juga main kemana? Setiap hari dia melihat dada montok Mai Horikita-_chan_ dalam balutan baju seksi dan busana renang yang nyaris bugil sementara dia tidak sadar kalau Satsuki juga punya _itu_ yang sama dengan Mai-_chan_! Iya, dada sebagai identitas paling umum untuk memilah jenis kelamin menjadi laki-laki dan perempuan.

_Omeigot_.

Dalam guyuran pancuran air Daiki meruntuk dalam hati. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada berulang kali.

_Argh, persetan dengan masuk angin!_

Daiki benar-benar butuh air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang mendadak beruap.

(_—dan juga menstabilkan jantungnya yang mendadak bergerilya dalam kungkungan tulang rusuknya._)

Uh-oh~

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**3;**

Lampu _gymnasium_ tiba-tiba dinyalakan, membuat mata biru kelabu itu menyipit sebagai refleks alamiah dari rongga pupilnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dai-_chan_! Ayo cepat potong kuenyaaaa~"

Daiki menatap datar Satsuki yang tengah menyodorkan _strawberry shortcake _ke depan dadanya. Kejutan mendadak yang dibuat oleh klub basket Tōō yang memang tidak dipersiapkan secara matang gagal mengejutkannya. Ah, jika rencana merayakan ulang tahunnya yang dibicarakan keras-keras di atap sekolah, yang sangking kerasnya Daiki yang sedang tiduran di salah satu sudut remang saja sampai terbangun karena suara Satsuki dan Wakamatsu yang tengah beradu argumen kue mana yang lebih enak sehari sebelumnya itu masih bisa disebut sebagai kejutan.

Menyapukan pandangan, Daiki mendapati anggota reguler klub basketnya tengah berkerumun dan menjadikan dirinya poros di tengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan para senior yang tengah vakum seperti Imayoshi dan Susa juga ada, berbaris rapi di sekelilingnya.

"Ayo Dai-_chan_! Potong kuenyaaaa~"

Daiki memutar bola mata terang-terangan ketika piring mermer itu disodokkan dengan sengaja ke rusuknya. Lilin bahkan belum ditiup dan Satsuki sudah kepingin adegan potong kue dihelat saja. Daiki tahu, _shortcake _terutama dengan taburan _strawberry_ di atasnya merupakan makanan favorit Satsuki. Tapi kemana tata krama yang sering gadis itu diktekan padanya tanpa jemu tiap siang hingga malam? Ah iya. Semua langsung menguap begitu beri merah itu ada di jangkauan pandang si merah muda. Lihat saja pandangan matanya yang kepingin dan mulutnya yang sedari tadi sibuk menjaga agar liurnya tidak meluber keluar dari sela-sela bibir.

Kalau tidak mengingat kue ini adalah buatan Ryo dia pasti sudah tergoda untuk menyambarnya dari tangan Satsuki dan menumpahkan krim beserta piringnya ke paras gadis itu kemudian berkata, _"Nih, silahkan makan semuanya."_

"Ayo Aomine, buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinya."

"Seperti anak TK saja." Lirikan sinis dilayangkan pada Imayoshi. Walaupun menggerundel dengan tampang yang kelihatan sekali malasnya, tapi toh Daiki tetap melakukannya. Dia tutup kelopak matanya dua detik untuk bebisik _–semoga banyak hal baik yang terjadi _dalam hati, kemudian meniup api-api kecil yang bertengger pada ujung lilin-lilin kurus di permukaan rotinya.

_[Fuuuh—]_

Dan dalam sekali hembus langsung padam.

Satsuki bersorak girang. Bak pemandu acara, ia menitahkan acara selanjutnya setelah tiup-meniup lilin usai. "Okeee sekarang potong kuenya!" Ketika mengucapkannya gadis itu sengaja menatap Daiki dengan matanya yang bulat penuh sinar pengharapan—yang Daiki kenali sebagai ekspresi-minta-irisan-roti-pertama-dan-yang-paling-banyak-_strawberry_nya. Pandangan itu Daiki balas dengan kehampaan yang dibuat-buat.

"Dai-_chan_, ih, cepetan dipotong!" Sebelah tangan Satsuki merenggut _jersey_nya gemas—sekalian mencubit pinggangnya dalam prosesnya ketika pisau yang diulurkan Ryo Sakurai tidak segera ditanggapi. Mengalah, Daiki akhirnya memotong kuenya asal, menaruhnya pada piring kertas yang disodorkan Wakamatsu, kemudian memberikan potongan pertama pada satu-satunya keturunan hawa di_gym_.

"Nih,"

Satsuki menyerahkan piring yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Sakurai untuk menerima pemberian Daiki. Binar di mata _fuschia_nya semakin terlihat ketika mengetahui potongan yang ada dalam genggamannya adalah yang terbesar dan paling semarak _topping_ _strawberry_nya.

Tanpa kata-kata gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju _bench_, sementara lelaki-lelaki lainnya minus Daiki saling membagi sisa roti. Merasa tidak punya kesempatan berebut potongan untuk dirinya sendiri, Daiki memutuskan untuk mengekor Satsuki.

"Enak?" tanyanya ketika pemuda itu mengambil tempat berjongkok di depan Satsuki.

Satu anggukan diberikan. Mulut Satsuki tidak berhenti mengungah. Ia makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Terima kasihnya mana?"

Dengan mulutnya yang penuh dan pipi belepotan krim Satsuki mencoba menjawab. "Hanghi,"—_nanti_, itu maksudnya. Kunyahan yang tadi belum ditelan sudah ditambah dengan suapan yang baru. Pipinya yang ranum sampai kelihatan mau meletus. Kalau tidak ditelan pelan-pelan pasti nanti gadis itu tersedak. Yah kalau beruntung pasti gadis itu hanya akan—

_Hik._

—cegukan.

Tawa Daiki adalah yang pertama kali membahana ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya terjadi. Sangking kerasnya suara itu sampai menimbulkan gema dan membuat semua penghuni ruangan menoleh ingin tahu. Wakamatsu dan Imayoshi sampai terbengong-bengong. Jarang sekali mereka mendapati seorang Daiki Aomine tertawa; karena yang biasanya pemuda _tan_ itu pasang selalu wajah sangar dan tampang _sengak._ Seringkali malah seringai merendahkan atau dengusan sengit. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Yang membuat mata Daiki menyipit dengan gurat-gurat pada tiap ujungnya, yang membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik serta deretan gerahamnya sampai terlihat, dan bahunya terguncang-guncang hebat—Daiki benar-benar tawa.

"Dai-_chan—hik_—jangan_—hik_—ketawaaaa!" Disela-sela cegukannya Satsuki menjeritkan protes. Ia pukuli dada pemuda itu sebal. Daiki yang tengah terbahak-bahak sampai terduduk dari posisi jongkoknya tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya sedikit pun apalagi menghalau hujan kepalan tangan Satsuki. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat Satsuki cegukan? Terakhir ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar Daiki mengira. Dan setahunya, sekali Satsuki terkena cegukan, akan lama sembuhnya. Bisa sampai berjam-jam.

Mendengar lantunan tawa timbre _baritone _yang jarang ia dengar itu mau tak mau membuat hati Satsuki menghangat. Satu senyum lolos dari bibirnya yang semula mengerucut. Selanjutnya kekehan bercampur cegukan larut dalam tawanya yang berderai.

"Dai_—hik—chaaaan_!"

"Makannya jangan rakus."

Satu tangan Daiki menghapus krim di sudut bibir Satsuki. Cegukan membuat gadis yang sering berusaha untuk terlihat dewasa itu menjadi seperti anak kecil. Dengan tubuh mungil, badan yang tersentak-sentak kecil dan cara bicara yang terputus _hik_ pendek serta wajah merona malu benar-benar membuat Satsuki terlihat imut.

Lucu sekali, sampai ingin Daiki peluk.

Ah, tidak Daiki sangka, ternyata Tuhan itu sebaik ini. Permintaannya langsung terkabul. Hal baik langsung dia terima saat ini.

Iya.

Itu senyum Satsuki.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**4;**

"Dai-_chan_ ayo beli takoyaki! Ta-ko-yaaaa-kiiii~"

Delikan mata sipit Daiki menyambut Satsuki ketika gadis itu berbalik. Alis pemuda itu tertaut penuh.

"Masih mau beli?" Dari suaranya kelihatan sekali tidak Daiki terima, seakan-akan dialah yang keluar uang, padahal yang dipakai beli juga uang Satsuki, bukan uangnya. "Tanganmu sudah penuh dan kau masih mau beli lagi?" Dagu pemuda itu menunjuk barang bawaan Satsuki garang saat mengulang tanyanya.

Satsuki nyengir sambil menggoyang-goyang dua tangannya yang penuh jajanan. Di tangan kiri ada seporsi okonomiyaki yang dibungkus plastik transparan dan satu tusuk cumi bakar ukuran jumbo yang dicepit oleh sela-sela jari, sementara di tangan satunya tersampir plastik yakitori dan permen kapas dalam genggaman—yang baru ia makan segigit.

"_'Kan_ ada tangan Dai-_chan_," ujarnya dengan wajah dan nada sepolos mungkin.

"_Ogah_.

Dan Daiki melenggang pergi setelah sekecap penolakan itu dilontarkan.

"Ih! Dai-_chan_!"

Satsuki berusaha mengejar langkah besar-besar Daiki yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan dengan susah payah. _Yukata_ merah marun yang ia kenakan menghambat pergerakannya di tengah-tengah keramaian manusia yang menuntut manuver jalan _selip-sana-selip-sini_. _Obi_nya yang ketat membuatnya susah bergerak, ditambah _geta_ yang ia kenakan membuatnya kesulitan berjalan di tanah yang tidak rata macam ini. Barang bawaannya yang bergelayut juga membuatnya sulit menyeimbangkan diri ketika tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan orang lain. Ia sempat tersandung beberapa kali dan tusuk kondenya mulai longgar. Beberapa anak rambutnya sampai tergerai.

Dan ketika Satsuki yang sedari tadi merunduk memperhatikan jalan mendongak lalu berteriak; "Dai-_chan_, tunggu!" pemuda itu sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Satsuki menggerundel sembari menoleh kekanan-kiri, berusaha mencari Daiki yang tertelan lautan manusia. Lelaki itu memang kepekaannya sudah tumpul. Padahal sudah lama mereka tidak pergi sama-sama lantaran sibuknya kegiatan klub. Padahal juga sudah Satsuki sempat-sempatkan memakai satu set _yukata _dan merias rambutnya karena menganggap hari ini sebagai hari yang jarang-jarang bisa ia nikmati diantara padatnya hari-hari sekolah dan kegiatan klub (–Satsuki menolak menggunakan 'spesial', maka dari itu ia gunakan 'jarang'). Jangankan dipuji cantik atau manis, ia malah ditinggalkan.

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Satsuki saat ia merunduk, meleleh sampai kedagunya, kemudian disusul tetesan-tetesan bening yang lainnya yang menganak sungai ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Daiki.

Dada Satsuki sesak. Ia kesal. Hatinya gondok setengah mati.

Kenapa ada orang sebebal dan sebrengsek Daiki Aomine tercipta di dunia ini?

_Tuk._

Satu ketukan mendarat di ubun-ubunnya padahal belum genap semenit ia menangis.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. _

Kali ini ketukan dengan birama empat per empat—

"Kenapa nangis, Satsuki?"

—disusul suara bariton serak yang pasti Satsuki bisa kenali siapa penyuaranya karena ia sendiri adalah saksi dari bagaimana suara yang mulanya tinggi melengking itu berubah menjadi berat dan rendah.

"Hei,"

Satsuki mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi ia tidak mau mendongak. Biar saja. Satsuki sedang kesal.

Setelah tiga puluh detik bergulat dengan isak kecil dan sesenggukannya, pergelangan Satsuki terasa ditarik—membuatnya mau tidak mau mendongak untuk menatap siluet jangkung Daiki dalam temaramnya lampu lampion festival—tengah menuntunnya menuju stan penjual takoyaki.

Daiki melirik kebelakang hanya untuk melihat Satsuki yang matanya masih sembab. "Aku traktir takoyaki deh, jangan nangis dong,"

Satsuki membalas dengan gelengan kecil, tangannya yang tidak dicekal Daiki digunakan untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi. "Lihat kembang api saja." Ujarnya pelan.

Satu alis Daiki diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Yakin nih?"—satu anggukan dari Satsuki cukup mewakili jawaban gadis itu—"Jangan nyesel ya." Tangannya yang semula ada di pergelangan tangan Satsuki melepaskan kantung plastik yakitori dan juga batang permen kapas, dipindahkan pada tangan satunya yang bebas, lalu ia raih jemari gadis itu dalam gandengan.

"Supaya nggak ketinggalan lagi, nanti nangis lagi kalau ketinggalan." kata pemuda itu sambil menggigit permen kapas besar-besar.

Satsuki memandangi tautan jari mereka dalam diam.

Daiki itu bebal tingkat dewa. Dia juga cuek bebek. Namun, meskipun dia seorang _ganguro_ kampret yang walau sadar kalau dirinya itu salah tapi tidak akan minta maaf, dia tetap akan menunjukan perilaku bahwa dia menyesal. Memang bukan lewat lisan, tapi langsung lewat tindakan. Ditambah dengan genggaman pemuda itu pada tangannya yang entah mengapa terasa 'benar' (–_bagaimana bisa tangan pemuda itu terasa begitu pas ditangannya? Bagaimana bisa telapak dan jemari yang melingkupi miliknya itu terasa sangat menjaga?)_

Bagi Satsuki itu cukup untuk menebus apapun kesalahan yang telah pemuda itu perbuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**realize – selesai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Alohaaaa~

Fanfiksi pertama saya _fandom_ ini! Salam kenal! :D

_Btw_, _ending_nya emang cuman begitu huhu. Semoga gak nyampah di sini ya :")

Oh iya. Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Bang Daiki yang supeeeer telat. Iya, telatnya emang udah kebangetan, tapi saya masih aja nekat _publish_ (demi Bang Daiki) huehee~ /apaan

Sawry untuk kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

**November. 2014**  
>cupcupmuah!<strong><br>|missclouds|**


End file.
